


Ultimate Antidote

by kettlepillow



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, no joker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 14:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kettlepillow/pseuds/kettlepillow
Summary: Sophie comes home with news for Arthur





	Ultimate Antidote

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mister_fleck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mister_fleck/gifts).

> She entered the flat cautiously as she did most evenings.
> 
> Ever since Arthur had come home from hospital and rehab, he fell asleep watching Murray's show regularly.
> 
> Arthur had changed a lot in the six months after his rehab.
> 
> Physically, he had gained weight and smoked less than a pack a day. Mentally, he seemed to gain more self-confidence. Slowly but steadily.
> 
> Sophie was in love; In love with the man Arthur became when they were alone. Caring, warm and determined to be not too hard on himself.
> 
> She found him already in his cookie pants and sweater as he watched little Gigi sleep. Her daughter and Arthur had a common interest in comics and cats and would spend hours building toys out of things from around the flat. Sophie knew very little about Arthur's past, but he certainly had a talent for making do with what little their new, shared life had to offer.
> 
> "Hi." He whispered and turned in the bedroom door. His smile still caught her off guard.
> 
> "Hi, baby." She craned her neck to steal a kiss.
> 
> Shutting the door, he then carried Sophie a few steps to the sofa.
> 
> "How was work?" He still smirked putting her down on the edge.
> 
> "Ugh. I reek of smoke and fries and beer and nobody says thanks or leaves the pub with a nice word. The usual, really."
> 
> He stopped smiling.
> 
> "Thanks."
> 
> It was her turn to giggle.
> 
> "What for?"
> 
> "For coming home."
> 
> She could feel that he meant it. The concept of a home felt strange to him. Sophie saw it in the way his jaw worked.
> 
> "Babe. I would never run off. I told you that I love you. I tell that to both of you all the time." 
> 
> "I know..."
> 
> "Keeps me upright." Sophie pulled her feet up against him and kneaded his cookie pants clad thigh with her toes.
> 
> "I might get hired for a few standup gigs at Wayne's fundraiser."
> 
> "That's great news!" 
> 
> Their eyes met and he gazed directly into her soul. Half smile fading.
> 
> "What?" 
> 
> "I got news, too." She beamed
> 
> "What is it?" He seemed worried. 
> 
> She pulled something from her pocket. A small piece of paper.
> 
> _Your next Ultrasound Appointment:_
> 
> _September 28th_
> 
> He read it again with furrowed brows.
> 
> "I don't understand." 
> 
> "I was at the doctor's today, Arthur..."
> 
> He turned, clearly alarmed.
> 
> "Are you alright?"
> 
> "Arthur." Her big brown eyes were a little wet as she held his palm.
> 
> "I'm pregnant."
> 
> Silence 
> 
> Arthur blinked and she could see his inner struggle battled out on his features. Raw emotion that had been bottled up for years in the deepest parts of him, surfacing in a matter of seconds.
> 
> Tears. He shivered.
> 
> Sophie scrambled to cradle his shaking head.
> 
> "It's alright, baby. You did nothing wrong at all. You're gonna be such a good dad."
> 
> His head jerked and he gaped slightly, as if realization had struck.
> 
> "I'm... going to be a...dad."
> 
> She nodded, trying not to sob while laughing.
> 
> "If you want to, yes. I know that you're still learning to just be, Arthur. I'd understand if this-"
> 
> His fingers inched closer, as if asking for some kind of permission, for anything. 
> 
> Sophie took his larger hand in hers and kissed his fingertips.
> 
> "What if." He struggled. "What if the wee one is-" Hesitation. His eyes searched hers. "What if our baby is like me?"
> 
> Sophie leaned in to whisper.
> 
> "You mean kind? Sensitive? Loyal and with a wicked sense of humour?" She smirked against his jaw. "I'd love that."
> 
> He kissed her hard and careless. Some of his old habits flared up. Tongue and teeth a fight of dominance and possessiveness. He wanted to capture this moment as the ultimate antidote. The one feeling that would stay with him until his last day on earth. 

After what felt like Arthur's longest conscious moment, they just stared at eachother- Breathing hard. 

> "Was that a Yes? Yes to fatherhood?" She smiled.
> 
> He combed back his hair and winked.
> 
> "I hope to get your Yes, so that we can start this whole family thing properly. I'm a bit old fashioned that way."
> 
> Silence
> 
> Now it was Sophie's turn to gape.
> 
> She leaned in again and kissed him, almost shy now.
> 
> "Take your fiancé to bed then. I'm sleeping for two."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for the Joker fandom. I just needed to get it out of my system. 
> 
> Feedback would be amazing.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr:
> 
> theanisplanet.tumblr.com


End file.
